Konoha's Orange Flash
by Naruhiraishin
Summary: What would've happened to Naruto if his father had left him his most powerful jutsu the hiraishin to be claimed by him later. And what if he was adopted by a certain ramen family starting his life off to a better start? This story shall have a Stronger naruto. Not god like but hiraishin in the hands of a young boy. fluff, fuinjutsu mastery rated M for lang/viol Naruhina
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own NARUTO or any of the characters created by Masashi Kishimoto

A/N This is my first fanfiction and am just getting constructive criticism is appreciated. Please no flames if you want to just burn it leave information how it can be fixed. Please read and review

Chapter 1 Parental gifts

Of all the Demons in this world none was greater then the kyubi-no-kitsune. With one swipe of its tails tsunamis and typhoons appeared, The earth quaked with his rage and people cried in fear from his hate. No mortal could stand against such hate that night except one, The yondaime hokage the greatest shinobi to come out of Konoha. That night much of the village was lost and many brave shinobi and kunoichi gave their lives. Lost too was the villages greatest light the yondaime But from this loss came a new even brighter light. To him the yondaime passed his will of fire and the dreams of the hokages past, his name is uzumaki naruto

Life is never fair and aggression, prejudice, fear, and hate can fall onto those who deserve it the least. All naruto understood was that he was no longer welcome at the orphanage. The director was drunk again and had beaten him severely forcing naruto to run for his life. Tears streamed down the 3 year old face. He did not understand, people were celebrating the victory of the yondaime, but when they saw him they threw stones, slurs, or worse gave a cold stare and ignoring his existence. He was forced to continue running by the crowd yelling at him saying it was his fault a hero was dead. What did he do? He had not hurt anybody.

So avoiding the crowds the child thought 'if I become this Hokage the village will recognize me and not stare at me with those cold eyes.' Unknown to Naruto he had wandered into the Ambassador section of Konoha. Also unknown to naruto was that this used to be the Namikaze compound. With no 'official' heir to claim it the land was absorbed by the village council and sold to foreign lands to pay for the rebuilding of Konoha after the kyubi attack. Foreign ninja bought it hoping to find secrets of the yellow flash and bolster their jutsu. Naruto continue his trek with it being late no one was up and the streets were barren.

Looking around fresh tears went to his eyes, he was lost. What was he to do, as he was starting a new round of crying he felt a warm breeze cross his cheek and a pull in his heart trying to guide him towards an alcove of Japanese maple trees. The maples still held onto their leaves and were the brightest shade of red that shook in the strangely warm breeze. The pull on narutos heart guided him to an old maple 100 yards from the end of the buildings. As he walked under the maple leaves he had a feeling of being welcomed home.

The trees were planted by the first namikazes when the clan was established and were a gift from the first hokage. The one tree that was calling to naruto felt to him like his unknown mother calling him back inside for the day. Naruto knew nothing of what other children felt about that, but this was something he desired and needed. As he approached the old maple he saw some names carved into the trunk he didn't know it since he was never taught to read. To others the names were 'minato and kushina.' Naruto felt the urge to touch the names he steadied himself against the trunk and on his tiptoes reached out and touched the names. When his hand touched the engravings a powerful surge went through his body and a deeper pull grabbed him so he closed his eyes. If somebody had been there to see what happened all they would see would have been a flash of yellow light.

With his eyes closed do to the pull naruto first noticed the change by the colder air across his skin. He opened then to a drastic change in scenery he was not in the trees anymore, but in a large dimly lit room surrounded by scrolls, kunai, and seals. Where was he? How did he get here? was this what happened with that last pull? Looking around he felt a strange familiarity in the room like he was there once before. He walked around looking for a way out, none was visible to him so he was going to have to find something to search the walls with. He grabbed the only tool visible to him a three pronged kunai hanging from a piece of rope. When his hands gripped the kunai another rush came into him, instead of a pull it was more of an awareness lit up in his mind. A canopy of stars felt like they had just blinked into existence in his mind. Naruto concentrated on the light that felt the closest and found himself instantly move across the room next to a box of the kunai.

"Cool" the three year old yelled

what was this wonderful toy he had just found. He concentrated on another light this one farther away and 'flash' he was back in front of the old maple tree feeling pride swell in himself. It felt weird but the trees seemed to agree.

"Amazing dattebayo!" he screamed

he could do so much with this toy, he could avoid mobs, pain, he could get away from everything that would hurt him. A loud growl came from his stomach

"Uh I'm so hungry" naruto talked to no one in particular

he had not eaten since he was kicked out of the orphanage. Naruto needed to find some food but where. He pocketed the kunai and started to walk back to the village, maybe he could find some food.

* * *

Ichiraku Ayame was returning to her fathers ramen restaurant after picking up some ingredients for their ramen. The Festival was still going on and she needed to get home so her dad could make more ramen. As she was carrying two bags of groceries a small boy with blonde hair and striking blue eye came up to her

"Ne-san do you have some food? dattebayo I'm hungry and there's no were for me to go."

The urchin looked like he had seen better days, he was covered in dirt and had bruises all over his arms and face. She looked him in the eyes and saw a sense of need in them. She didn't have the heart to say no, but she had to get home. Ayame smiled at him and said

"Hold one of these bag and follow me. I can get you something to eat at my home."

The boys eyes lit up like lanterns "Yes, thank you ne-san dattebayo" he shouted enthusiastically.

Ayame handed him her lightest bag and lead the way back to the bright lights of ichiraku ramen.

"Dad, I'm back with the shopping and a little extra" ayame shoutedwhen she entered the back of the restaurant

"Extra?" Teuchi questioned back turning around to see a small blonde boy holding a bag of groceries. "What's going on here Ayame-chan?"

"Well on my way back dad I found a little volunteer to help me carry back the groceries for a little ramen" she smiled at her father.

He looked at the young boy into his cerulean eyes and his heart went to the boy. "where are your parents?" he asked

"I don't have any." naruto replied "I was kicked out of my home today and have no where to go."

This seemed off to teuchi who would be so cruel to kick a child to the streets. "What's your name son?"

"my name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto replied.

That explained it to Teuchi. He knew about the Hokages rule and who it applied to. He was never one of the fools who thought that the child was the demon fox incarnate so he did what he thought any good person would do. While smiling at Naruto he said "Well I'm Ichiraku Teuchi and I have some standards." The boy seemed to cringe at this for an unknown reason, but Teuchi continued. "You can't eat here covered in dirt. Ayame please take naruto up give him a bath and an order of ramen."

Naruto brightened up at this and a loud growl came from his stomach and he blushed. "Better make it a Hokage sized helping for the help he gave you." He winked at naruto.

Naruto was ecstatic he was not turned away like before. "Thank you dattebayo"

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun now go wash up so we can get some ramen into you." Teuchi guide naruto to hold his daughters hand as she lead him upstairs to the bathroom and a much needed bath.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own NARUTO or any of the characters created by Masashi Kishimoto

A/N Here is chapter two I'm going to try to get out a couple more chapters in rapid succession, but I need a beta so if any of you reading would be able to help it would be much appreciated. PM me if you are interested in being a beta. Well here we go

Chapter 2: A New Family a better path

Naruto couldn't believe his luck, not only did he find a new toy with the three prong kunai but also run into the kind father and daughter who actually looked at him and had something other then the cold stare. They had a look of warmth and welcome what a day. Ayame was leading Naruto by his had to a bathroom. She then spoke.

"Naruto I need you to take your clothes off and wrap a towel around yourself."

"Oh okay! dattebayo" Naruto instantly started to remove his tattered rag.

Ayames eye went wide and a blush filled her cheeks "No! let me turn around first. let me know when you have the towel on."

"Oh okay?" Naruto was confused. In the orphanage young children were cleaned in groups. He was usually excluded, unless one of the directors made too much fuss on his stench. He finished stripping and wrapped the too big towel around his waist.

"I'm ready nee-san" Ayame turned around and saw the young blonde covered in dirt, cuts, and bruises he was so small who could do this to such a small and bright eyed child. She shook her head.

"Alright Naruto-kun take a seat by the sink" she pointed toward the cleaning sink. He eagerly complied. Ayame walked over and prepared the cleaning bucket with water, soap, and sponge. Taking her position behind Naruto she first soaked him in water then began to was him guiding him in the proper etiquette of cleaning being carful around his wounds. When most of his body was finished she gave him instructions to clean the rest of himself while she went to get him some other clothes. Naruto beamed at her.

"yes nee-san" Ayame left the bathroom and searched for some clothes to fit the small boy. His old clothes were torn beyond recognition and looked terrible All she could find were her old Ichiraku working clothes. Well they're clean and the right size. So she grabbed the white uniform, apron, and bandana and called into the bathroom,

"Are you finished Naruto-kun?"

"Yes nee-san. I'm done" Ayame entered and handed the new clothes to Naruto. She turned around while the boy started to put his new clothed on.

"Finished" Naruto said Ayame looked him over. He looked so cute in the working clothes. with his blue sandals around the white robe and the apron with Ichiraku printed on it. He had a small pout on his face while holding the white handkerchief.

"What's the mater Naruto-Kun?" Ayame asked

"There is no Orange. It's my favorite color and seems to make people notice me." Strange she thought with the was he was beaten up you would think he would want to hide more, but it seemed for him is was about getting seen good or bad. Ayame could only wonder what it felt like to be ignored so harshly

"You know what, I think we have an orange handkerchief that you can have." she smiled at him.

"Really! Thank you so much Nee-san" Ayame went back to the closet grabbed the orange handkerchief and tied it onto Naruto. With the orange handkerchief wrapped around his head in a band to keep the hair out of his face (think headband but orange) they headed downstairs to the restaurant. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Naruto was greeted with the most heavenly aroma he had ever smelled. Teuchi smiled at Naruto and said

"One hokage sized helping of miso ramen with pork" He placed the bowl that was wider then Naruto shoulders in front of him. Naruto grabbed some chop sticks and started to dig in. When the first noodle hit the young boys lips his eye lit up and he looked at Teuchi and had a flabbergasted look.

"This is the best thing I have ever had. How did you do it otousan?" Teuchi smiled down at the boy.

"Maybe I'll teach you someday. Ha Ha Ha!" Teuchi was happy to see his ramen being appreciated with such fervour. The child had nearly inhaled the ramen and patted his belly in contentment.

"That was so good."

"Ayame-chan I'm going to close the shop for the night." Teuchi told his daughter "Start to clean up the dishes and the store. Have young Naruto-kun help you" Naruto nodded happily. He really wanted to help such nice people. "I'm going to head to the Hokages office. I really need to talk to him." 'I really need to make sure Naruto-kun will be okay.'

Ayame looked at Naruto "Okay Naruto-kun come on lets sweep up the front then you can help me with the noodles"

"Yes nee-san. dattebayo" the little Uzumaki skipped to help Ayame. Teuchi smiled at the pair put up his hat grabbed his coat and left for the Hokages tower.

The Sandaime was not having a backward and forward day. First the war with Kumo would be over soon. He received the offer of peace from the Raikage, and the emissary would be arriving in about two months. He had to get all the visas and logistics figured out for their arrival. This was good mixed with the bad of paperwork. Then the report that Naruto Uzumaki was kick out of the orphanage. He couldn't understand why the villagers were so backwards on this. Naruto was the hero his father made him. He kept the kyubi jailed, everyday he was protecting this village. Did these fools not realize that if Naruto died the kyubi would truly be reborn and there was no yoindaime here this time to stop it. Most just kept the bare minimum of his rule and ignored the boy creating his drive to get even unwanted attention. Hiruzen Sarutobi wished he could spend more time with the 4th's legacy, but he had a war, a village and country to take care of. He felt he really needed to retire, but no one was up to the job yet.

Hiruzen frowned he was going to have to punish the orphanage director and the anbu assigned to watch Naruto. Another pair of victims to go to the T&I division. Hiruzen read the report on Naruto in front of him. He had disappeared for a while, but had been found as a guest in a small restaurant, Ichiraku Ramen, the owner of which was on his way to the tower. There was a knock on the door and Hiruzen's secretary let herself in.

"Lord Hokage Danzo Shimura is here to see you"

"Hmm, let him in" Hiruzen replied. The secretary bowed to the Hokage and left the room. Danzo entered right was Hiruzens age with half his face covered in bandanges walking with can. Hiruzen scowled at the old war hawk he did not need this now.

"Lord Hokage it seems as if you've misplaced a rather important piece on your board." Danzo said in his slow drawl.

"If you are speaking about Naruto Uzumaki Danzo, rest assured he is safe now. What is with this line of questioning?" Hiruzen didn't have time to deal with his old rival.

"As usual you have been lax with your tools Hiruzen. The kyubi jinchuriki is a very potent weapon not to be let off his leash so easily." Danzo replied

"What do you want Danzo?" Hiruzens temper was growing short.

"Let me take the boy. I can turn him into a tool of excellent caliber that will support the leaf. With the power he holds no other nation would dare attack us. He could keep our ranks strong." Danzo was trying to make his point know to the hokage

"No!" Hiruzen cut Danzo off before he could continue leting a little KI out to ensure his old rival didn't continue. "Naruto is not some tool to be used and thrown away at your earliest convenience! He will grow as a normal member of the leaf and protect it of his own volition, not a brainwashed puppet!"

Danzo shrugged the KI off "But what will you do?"

"That is what I will decide as Hokage! Now leave and never bring this up again." Danzo knew he was not going to change his old rivals mind. The sentimental old fool. Danzo left the office his mind occupied with how to keep the leaf strong and now soft with the ideals of Hiruzen.

Danzo thought 'Well I can't get him directly, maybe I can maneuver around that old monkey. His counselors were much more open to reason. He needed a leash placed on the boy and quick. Perhaps a limit of his maneuverability out of the village. It was a start. Yes I have not lost yet' Danzo past an old ramen chef in the hall as he kept his inner monologue to himself.

Teuchi walked pass the half mummy and felt a chill. What was this sense of foreboding. Hm maybe it was nothing, well he was at the hokages secretary no time to think about that now. He was about to talk to the secretary when she looked at him and said.

"Please enter Ichiraku-san the Hokage is waiting for you" it seemed weird to be let in so quickly, but he wasn't going to complain. Teuchi entered the Hokages office to see him smoking his pipe with a smile on his elderly face.

"Hello Teuchi how is Naruto-kun doing?" The Hokage greeted warmly. Teuchi was surprised at the familiarity of the Hokage and that he already knew why he was here, but he was the Hokage must've been a ninja thing

"Naruto is doing well lord Hokage, but I have some questions about how he ended up being picked up from the street by my daughter."

"Apparently the director of the orphanage was beating the poor child and kicked him out this morning." the Hokage replied with a distaste in his mouth. "is he being too much trouble?"

"No lord Hokage, quite the opposite" Teuchi replied "He is very eager to please and seems desperate for attention. He is a fan of my ramen and no one of evil like my ramen, kind of a family intuition lord hokage."

"he he he" chuckled the Hokage "seems like you have a soft spot for him"

"you could say that Lord Hokage. I just don't want to see Naruto-kun hurt again" Teuchi replied honestly.

Hiruzens mind was starting to work "Hmm.. Would you be interested in fostering Naruto Teuchi? The village will of course give you compensation for his room and board, also a stipend to take care of other needs. I don't have a place for Naruto as of yet and him staying with you may do him some good."

"Well.." Teuchi started to think he is so young and he did seem to bring a brightness with him when he smiled. Can I really take care of him? Where would he go if I didn't? Teuchi then thought of the brightening of his eyes with his first taste of ramen and made his decision. "I will lord Hokage but only if he wants to stay with us."

"Fair enough. See my secretary on the way out. She has some forms for you to sign with a manual for the rules of orphans in Konoha. And Thank you Teuchi you are doing me a very big favor." Hiruzen replied to Teuchi 'this day did end up being one of his better ones' the hokage thought.

Teuchi returned to Ichiraku to find Ayame preparing the kitchen for tomorrow with Naruto. They were making the noodles. Both were covered in flour and laughing as they were kneading the dough. Teuchi smiled at the scene

"What are you two doing?" Teuchi asked

"Nothing much dad. I'm teaching Naruto-kun the ramen business." Ayame responded

"Yeah Ayame-ne asked for help and for her I will always help. dattebayo!" Naruto beamed

"Hey Naruto-kun how would you like to stay here with us?" Teuchi asked. Naruto stopped kneading the dough and slowly turned to look at Teuchi.

"Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief

"If you continue to be a big help here and mind both myself and Ayame-chan you can stay here as long as you like"

Naruto jump up in the air leaving a cloud of flour in his wake "Yes! Yes! I would love that dattebayo! This is the best day of my life!"

"Good now that that's settled lets see how your noodles are turning out Naruto-kun" Teuchi joined his family to prepare for the flocks of ramen lovers tomorrow.

Bang Chapter 2 done. Thanks for reading. Again I am looking for a Beta and am very new at this and could use the backup for structure, flow, and writing.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NARUTO or any of the characters created by Masashi Kishimoto**

**A/N Thanks to those of you who have left reviews, they are appreciated. Again I am looking for a Beta any interest please PM me. Onward to chapter 3.**

Chapter 3:

a fox playing with kunai

Naruto woke up in the small room above Ichiraku Ramen. The Ichiraku family owned the building the restaurant was in and lived above restaurant to save money. The Ichiraku family was small so they converted the room used for the office into a room for the young three year old. Naruto slept on a tatami mat in a 8x8 room. There was a desk on one side and the closet along the back, A window opened to the back alley of the building letting the morning light enter Naruto's new room.

The small blonde yawned and stretched as he was waking up. This was like a dream, not being yelled at, no hateful stares, and of course RAMEN. A week had passed since Naruto had come to be with Teuchi and Ayame and they would talk with him, show him how ramen was made, what to adjust for flavor in the broth. Naruto help whenever he could and loved the positive feedback. He started to feel like part of a family. Being a three year old he also want to get some more toys and the only place he knew to find some was the room where he found his "jump kunai" that was the best name he could get for them, they let him jump from one to another. He also wanted to feel the warmth of the trees that guided him to the room. He was naturally curious and wanted to explore the room further. Naruto dressed himself in a black shirt with a red spiral on it with khaki pants he put on his blue sandles grabbed his orange bandana and ran down the stairs.

"Otousan can i go to a park today?" he asked

"Sure Naruto-kun, but Ayame-chan has to go with you and you both have to be back before the lunch rush." Teuchi smiled. The lunch rush recently was a poor word for what it was, business was starting to slow with Narutos arival. Not that Teuchi held it against Naruto if people couldn't see Naruto for himself he didn't need their business, it would just be nice to have more customers again. "You two have fun."

"Thanks Otousan, Ayame-nee you hear that? Let's go I want to show you something cool!"

"Alright Naruto-kun" giggled Ayame. She walked over and tied his orange bandana around his head. Naruto always seemed to be bursting with energy. "We'll be back before too long dad" She called back to her father. Ayame was wearing her nonworking clothes, she wore a white short sleeve blouse with a dark blue skirt. The pair of them left the restaurant to enjoy the warm autumn day. They walked side by side with Naruto plotting the course.

"So Naruto-kun what did you want me to see?" Ayame asked

"It's so cool Neesan, dattebayo. There are these big trees with red leaves that are nice to me, but most important I want to show you a fort I found" The blonde looked up with a toothy grin. Ayame considered what Naruto had just said 'trees nice to me? A fort? could he mean, probably an empty box he found for shelter when he was thrown from the orphanage. Well I'll just have to see' she thought. Before too long Ayame say their destination, a grove of old Japanese maples. These must be the 'kind' trees. They seemed ordinary enough, but she understood what Naruto ment when they entered the grove. A sensation of welcome came over her. It felt as if the trees were telling her she was a most welcome guest.

"You're right Naruto-kun, these are kind trees"

"Yeah so you can feel it too neesan, cool huh?" Naruto smiled at her with his eyes closed "Now I'll show you the fort." Naruto lead the girl to the same old maple with the initials carved on it.

"Alright neesan touch right here" Naruto pointed to the engraving.

"Okay" Ayame took here right hand and touched the initials... nothing was happening "Naruto-kun was something supposed to happen?"

"Well, yes neesan you were supposed to go to the fort" Naruto lamented "you don't feel a pull or lights in you head?"

"No Naruto-kun, just the bark of the tree." Ayame smiled at him this must have been a game or something.

"Hmm" Naruto thought "I guess it must only work for boys" Ayame giggled at the statement and thought 'funny the mind of a three year old."

"Here neesan hold my hand" Naruto extended his left hand and Ayame grasped with her right. Naruto closed his eyes and thought of the light in his head that represented the fort.

Ayame started to wonder what was going on when she saw Naruto close his eye when 'flash' she was standing with Naruto in a dimly lit room

"What just happened!" She screamed. It was so quick, one moment in a park the next in this room.

"Yes! It worked dattebayo! Welcome to my for neesan. Ayame looked around the room. There was a small library of scrolls on one side, a sparing area, a locker of assorted weapons, and a small sleeping area with a bed and a desk. Ayame looked to Naruto

"Naruto-kun what is this place?"

"I don't really know neesan. When I touched that tree I was sent here and when here I grabbed this." Naruto produced his 'jump kunai' "And when I did I could jump from one jump kunai to the next." 'flash' Naruto disappeared instantly and was at the weapons locker "like this."

"That's impressive Naruto so why show me this?"

"Well neesan you're family now and... and I can't read." Naruto looked at his feet " I thought maybe you could find something here to tell me what this place is."

Ayame smiled at the blonde boy "I'm glad you see me as family Naruto-kun. I do think you you as my little brother, so just leave it to neesan I will find out what this place is." Ayame looked around and thought the best place to look would be the library. She walked to the shelves of books and scrolls and started to scan for some type of indication who this belonged to or what this place was. All scrolls she came across had seals on them. Ayame knew enough of ninja scrolls to not tamper with seals, it always ended with nasty results. Ayame started to read the title off in her head 'Nidaime hirashin technique, taijutsu forms, history of uzunokuni' she continued to scan over the library every scroll and book consisted of a jutsu of some shape or form all of them sealed. She took only 3 items one was Uzumaki fuinjutsu because it had Narutos name in it one marked 'personal jutsu' whoevers place this was this would be the best bet to find out who it belonged to, and lastly the only thing that was not sealed a heavily used book titled "The tale of the utterly gutsy Ninja" by Jiraya. The cover of the book was worn, whomevers book this was they loved the story. An inscription was on the inside "To my best student and his loving wife Jiraya" it wasn't much but maybe the author of this book would remember who this belonged to.

"Sorry Naruto-kun all the scrolls are sealed except for this book, but a scroll did have your name on it." She showed him the scroll "So maybe you're related to the owner of this fort."

Naruto smiled at Ayame. "thanks neesan, let me get some more of the jump kunai and we can head home." Naruto jumped to the weapon locker and grabbed 5 kunai. He placed one in one pocket another in the other then stood there with one in his hand and two more to go. Ayame sighed and walked over to him.

"Here naruto-kun" She reached into the locker and pulled out a weapons pouch. She place the 3 kunai into the pouch and wrapped it around Naruto waist. Naruto smiled at Ayame

"You are the best neesan" he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. Ayame smiled and gave him a hug back. Naruto released the hug and looked at Ayame. "Alright neesan let's go home." the pair head hands and flashed out of the room.

The new addition of new jump kunai let Naruto experiment. He placed his 5 kunai in a circle in the back alley after closing time. Naruto had the thought that maybe he could make himself dizzy by jumping in a quick circle. Someone passing by would have seen after images of a small boy smiling and giggling at looking at himself like he was in a mirror. Naruto stopped the game to see if he was dizzy with the supper fast spinning. To his disappointment he was not dizzy at all. Oh well what next, He climbed to the top of a bench, jumped as high as he could to land in a belly flop on the ground and just before he hit 'flash' he was standing next to his kunai

"This is too much fun!" Naruto said and spent the next couple of weeks during his free time throwing himself off of objects and flashing himself to safety.

It wasn't until one month later that he threw a kunai at a target. When he threw it a shooting star lit up in his mind of the jump kunai that was thrown. It didn't distract him he just knew that it moved. No matter the distance if the kunai moved fast it brightened in his mind. Another game was made with him chasing a kunai around the village while avoiding detection.

It was late December and Naruto was going through his nightly game for chase the kunai. His mind was wandering. A lot was happening for him his ramen making was getting better, but Teuchi informed him he was going to be going to pre school soon to learn reading, writing, math, and other boring things because he was told he was going to join the ninja academy someday. Teuchi had informed him

"Well Naruto-kun it is part of the requirement that any child with charka ability must go to the academy. This is to help them understand what they can do and so they don't hurt themselves."

Naruto was excited about the ninja part, if he could become a great ninja he could get others to acknowledge him. The best path still seemed to be the hokage, with his face on the mountain what better way for people to see him. So with all this on his mind and he played his game he suddenly saw a looming shadow land in front of him.

Raiyama shiro was the head jonin from kumokuni and had easily escaped the hyuga compound with his prize. These leaf ninja were fools and way to eager to accept the olive branch the Raikage offered. They should know power is what commands and jutsu are power. Even the Hyuga with their all seeing eye failed to see the threat within their midst. This failure had just cost them their heir. He felt the light weight on his shoulder. She would be the beginning of a powerful new clan in the cloud, whether she wanted to or not. He hadn't fully shaken his pursuers yet and had landed on the street to collect his thoughts on how to proceed with his escape. Looking around he noticed a small blonde boy holding a kunai staring at him with wide scared eyes. The Raikage had told shiro no witnesses so it was really to bad for this gaki.

Naruto saw the shadow staring at him with murderous intent. What was going on why was this person out here, why was he feeling like death was coming to him he had to leave. Just before he was going to jump away he heard a muffled yell and saw a little girl start to struggle on his shoulder. This man was taking someone from their family. No! there must be something he could do. No one should be taken from their family. His jump kunai gleamed in his eye a plan formed in his head 'that's it he thought'

Shiro was closing on his prey enjoying the panic in his eyes when his prize let out a muffled scream. BRAT! He knocked her out again and placed her on the ground so he could remove the witness. When he looked back the fear was gone and he had a look that Shiro hadn't seen in over 4 years, the look that had flee on sight attached to it. 'Impossible he was dead' thought Shiro. The boy threw his kunai at the ninja missing horribly. 'Huh my mind must be playing tricks on me the yellow flash wouldn't miss like that, plus he would already be dead.' Shiro went in for the killing strike and saw the little boy smirk. Then 'flash' the boy was gone 'shit this is not possible' he turned to see the same smirking boy standing by his prize.

"You lose! dattebayo" 'flash' the boy and his prize were now gone. 'Fuck' Shiro thought. He lost his prize, but gained some critical information on konoha; The yondaime had a son and he had the hirasin technique. The Raikage needed to know this, with no more prize to limit his movement Shiro ran out of the leaf and didn't stop until he reached the border.

Naruto couldn't believe his luck. That actually worked, throwing his jump kunai near the little girl, jumping to it then jumping to his fort.

"Phew that was scary. dattebayo" Naruto looked down at the knocked out girl got on his knees, cut her bindings and softly shook her awake. Two large lavender eyes opened to see him.

"don't worry I'm a friend." The girl started to cry and grabbed on to him like he was the only thing keeping her from drowning. Naruto gave her a consoling hug back at started to pat her back to try to calm her down.

Threw her sobs the girl said "T-T-Thank you, T-Thank you, I was s-s-so scared. Where are my Mom and Dad?"

"I don't know, but we will find them don't worry. I'm Uzumaki Naruto who are you?"

The girl calmed down some more and replied "I'm Hyuga Hinata."

**A/N BUM BUM BUM Hinata makes her entrance. How will this change the outcome of the hyuga incident? keep reading and find out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NARUTO or any of the characters created by Masashi Kishimoto**

**A/N I appreciate all the views, reviews and followers. I am up for suggestions and ideas. I do know where I want to go, but do like other views that can add to the depth of the story. I still do plan to get to 30k words before I have to concentrate on work. The silver lining on that is that when I post again they will be posted in quick succession. Read Review and as always still looking for a beta. Now for your reading pleasure Chapter 4**

Chapter 4

A new friend.

December 27th

Hinata Hyuga had just had the worst third birthday ever. She met her cousin Neji who seemed nice, until the elders took him aside when he returned he had a pained look on his face and was wearing bandages over his head his eyes looked at her in question like she should know something. Then the spar between herself and her father, he pushed her and punished her then for an unknown reason formed a seal and caused her uncle to fall over in pain. Neji looked at her again this time his eye were cold and held accusation. Her mother was the only bright spot as she put her to bed.

She asked her mother "Mom why was dad so mean to uncle?"

Hyuga Haruko looked down at her daughter with her loving lavender eyes. "Hinata-chan your father was protecting you in a way he felt he had to. He was wrong to punish your uncle, and is right now meditating over what happened. Our family is complicated dear, but maybe one day you can fix it."

"You think so mom? I will try my best; I don't want Neji-nii to look at me with that sad look again." Haruko smiled at her daughter and left her tucked in her bed with hopes of a unified family and brighter day. That is why she named her daughter Hinata. Haruko left her daughter in what she thought was safety. She failed to see the dark shadow that was outside the window of her precious daughter.

Hinata didn't sense anything until she felt a sharp pain on her neck and darkness took her. She came to later and tried to yell and started to struggle she heard an agitated "BRAT!" and darkness took her again her next memory was being shaken and awoke. She opened her eyes to two bright and shiny blue eyes.

"Don't worry I'm a friend." the little boy said.

Hinata saw truth in his eye and relief took her and she started to cry. She reached out and grabbed on to him to get some solace. The boy gave her a consoling hug holding her close at started to pat her back to try to calm her down. This help Hinata calm down and she started to collect herself and said

"T-T-Thank you, T-Thank you, I was s-s-so scared. Where are my Mom and Dad?"

"I don't know, but we will find them don't worry. I'm Uzumaki Naruto who are you?" He replied to her. He had an air of calm warmth to him like she would be safe she relaxed further and told him her name.

"I'm Hyuga Hinata."

"Hyuga Hinata huh? Well you are safe here in my fort Hinata-chan" Hinata blushed at the familiarity Uzumaki-san talked to her she wasn't used to this except from her mother, it was nice. "When you're ready we can leave here and get you home quickly. Give me a second dattebayo." Naruto turned and went to a weapons locker and grabbed a couple of strange looking kunai and walked back to Hinata.

"In case we get separated just throw this jump kunai down next to you and I will show up okay?" Hinata took the blade and held it in her hand and nodded to Naruto. Naruto's smile beamed at her and he extended his hand toward her.

"Ready to go Hinata-chan" he asked. Hinata blushed again and nodded to him and grabbed his extended hand

"We're going to go to my home first then make our way to you home." Naruto gave her a reassuring smile

"o-okay" squeaked Hinata. Before she could blink 'flash' there was an immediate change and she was in another small room with a tatami mat and a desk on one side. Naruto smiled at her again and led her out to the street. They were in front of a small restaurant. She didn't recognize it because she had only ever eaten out at fancier restaurants or at home it was nice, clean and inviting. The sign read 'Ichiraku.' Naruto was still holding Hinata's hand and threw one of his jump kunai to the dark of the alley and 'flash' the pair was there in the shadows.

"Which way is home dattebayo?" Naruto asked Hinata. Naruto looked at her and her eyes changed and veins popped out by her eyes

Hinata pointed to the right. "My home is west of here."

'Huh' Naruto thought 'she must have a great sense of direction to be so sure.' The pair of three year olds began using Naruto's kunai to jump from cover to cover, until a man wearing a formal yukata landed on the street in front of them. Naruto froze, but Hinata let go of his hand and ran toward the man.

"Father!" She yelled and jumped into Hyuga Hiashi's arms. Her tears started again as she started to tell her father everything that had happened to her that night.

Hiashi had seen the pair just a little earlier and relaxed when he saw his daughter safe with a small blonde boy. He jumped down in front of the children and Hinata upon seeing him yelled "Father!" Hiashi exhaled a relieved breath with his daughter safely back in his arms and in a very un Hyuga like manner actually showed relief on his face with his eye closed. Hinata was so much like her mother with her gentle spirit. Hiashi calmed his daughter as he listened to her story. It was quite the ordeal his daughter had gone through. she finished her story saying

"If it weren't for Naruto-kun I don't know what would've happened."

"Hm" Hiashi said in thought. "Come over her boy." Hiashi ordered. The short blonde boy left the shadows of the alley and looked up at Hiashi, then at Hinata and then how the father and daughter were holding hands.

"did you save my daughter?"

Naruto responded quickly "I guess dattebayo. It was really scary, but I couldn't let someone take away someone else from their family dattebayo. I just acted on instinct."

"I appreciate your help young man." Hiashi bowed his head. "Thank you"

"Th-Thanks Naruto-kun" Hinata bowed slightly toward Naruto like her father. "H-Here's your jump kunai back."

"Keep it Hinata-chan dattebayo" Naruto grinned at her again "If you need help or want to play just throw it on the ground and I'll show up." Naruto looked up to Hiashi "If that's okay?"

Hiashi was stunned when he saw his daughter offer that kunai to Naruto. That was one of the yondaime's Hirashin kunai. How did Naruto find something like this? Did Naruto have use of the infamous technique? How? Naruto was the kyubi jinchuriki and Uzumaki so how did he... it dawned on Hiashi when he finally put it together. So Naruto was the scion on the yondaime and of the Red blooded habanero. This was S class information and he needed to have a talk with the Hokage.

"of course it's okay for Hinata to have that kunai." Hiashi said to Naruto

"Alright dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed. He was excited about getting approval to play with a friend... Were they friends?

"Um, Hinata-chan would you be my friend?" He asked

Hinata blushed again, she didn't have a friend out of the compound and a lot of those with her were her babysitters.

"o-of course N-Naruto-kun. I would like to be your friend very much."

"Yeah! okay Hinata-chan when you want to play just throw the jump kunai down" Naruto danced around in joy about making a friend. He stopped in a shock.

"I should get home my family might be worried about me being out so late." He bowed to Hiashi "Thank you for letting me play with Hinata, Hyuga-sama" and smiled at Hinata "see you soon Hinata-chan." and the next second 'flash' he was gone. Hiashi smirked and the quick disappearance. A new Young yellow flash was in konoha. Hiashi sighed this had been some December 27th.

"Alright Hinata, let's go home. Your mother is worried sick." Hiashi lead Hinata back to the Hyuga compound to calm the Hyuga matriarch down.

* * *

December 28th

An emergency ninja console was called in the morning to discuss the events of the previous night.

"Kumo has made an attempt on the Hyuga heiress, but failed due to the actions of a citizen of the leaf." Hiruzen started "the peace agreement we have with Kumo is currently still intact, but apparently not worth much and was a means to try to take one of our prized doujutsu. I have placed their ambassadors under house arrest, but Shiro Raiyama has already fled fire country and has made his way beyond our borders."

"So the war is over, the culprit has fled and Konoha didn't lose a single ninja." The citizen counsel head smiled. "obviously the person who saved the Hyuga heiress has also saved thousands of lives by preserving the peace in not killing the Raikage's head ninja it might have been better if he had been captured. Who is this hero? He deserves to be recognized."

A smile crossed Hiruzen's face. Would the civilian counselor be as quick to give praise to Naruto? Unfortunately he would not be able to find out. After Hiashi informed him of Naruto's ability it was instantly marked as a class S secret and explaining how a child was able to best a jounin would cause unwanted questions. Shiro Raiyama escape was troubling as well, there was a high probability Kumo knew that minato had a child. Spreading news of a Namikaze heir would defeat all the work he had done to convince Konoha's enemies that Minato died without producing an heir. Naruto was safer hidden in a veil of secrecy.

"The one in question will not be named because he asked to remain anonymous." Hiruzen continued. This was a lie, but if Iwa found out about a Namikaze scion trying to protect Naruto while letting him grow as normally as possible would become impossible.

"We shall respect his wishes and I will let him know of the council's gratitude." It had to be better this way with Naruto's heroic dead known only by a select few.

"We are fortunate that things turned out this way, but everyone must be aware of the threats we have and protect all of Konoha from our enemies. We must work to prevent this from happening again, we cannot rely on luck. Everyone is dismissed." Everyone began to leave the council room except for Hiashi and Hizashi. The brothers approached the Hokage.

"Lord Hokage" Hiashi spoke "I know of the young boy's current state and would like to offer the Hyugas protection to him for the services he provided."

"I'm sure he would appreciate that Hiashi-sama, but you cannot bring him under your control, the rule passed by the council preventing any clan from affecting young Naruto and unbalancing the control in Konoha. I have him under the protection of ANBU and he is happy with his current quarters, but a new friend or friends would mean the world to him."

Hiashi looked at the Hokage and gave a small nod "I let my daughter keep her gift from him, it may be useful later on and it is the first gift she has received out of the family." And with that the Hugs turned and left the room.

Hiruzen sighed and thought to himself 'Naruto-kun I'll have to talk to you about this night and try to not do anything foolish.' Across town Naruto sneezed and wiped his nose. Naruto looked around and began to play jump kunai catch. Throwing a ball flashing to the kunai he threw at and catching the ball. He was getting better at trick shots and passing it around in quicker succession. Hiruzen walked down the hall of the Hokage tower and ran into an unwanted pair.

Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado his old teammates had become increasingly annoying thorns. They had passed a law behind his back limiting Naruto's ability to leave the village under the context that he needed constant monitoring to protect the power base of the village.

"Do you think it wise to keep this new asset alone?" Homura asked Hiruzen

"That asset is a young child ho two months ago you were happy to leave in the slums of the village." The Hokage retorted

"You should really revisit leaving the newly rediscovered potential flash untapped." Koharu stated. Hiruzen was not going to bow to the pressure of these two.

"I as Hokage will decide how to best utilize our 'assets.' Now leave me be." Hiruzen continued down his path.

* * *

The Hyuga compound was buzzing with the reports of what happened the previous night. Hiashi and Haruko Hyuga were both relieved that their daughter was returned safely, Hizashi was angry at the hole that was in the security of the main house which was his responsibility to protect. Hizashi felt the responsibility for the hole he wanted more for his son Neji, but not at the cost of his brother's family. After the distasteful display on the sparing ground Hizashi was brought back to his roots with the events of the night before. He and Hiashi were brothers and family it what tied them together, cadet or main they were Hyuga and they were leaves from the same trunk. Hizashi knew his brother felt the same, but jealousy and tradition were hurdles that needed to overcome to unite them, but that was for a later date. On all minds in the compound was how they were invaded and their heiress taken right from under their all seeing eyes. The only one who was having a great day was the one who had the worst yesterday. The young Hinata was telling her mom all about Naruto and the harrowing adventure of the night while the pair was in the garden pressing flowers.

"He's my age and has yellow hair, blue eyes, whiskers like a cat, and was very kind" Hinata explained. Hinata was mostly reserved all the time, but the short blonde boy had triggered something in her speech.

"I know Hinata-chan" Haruko sighed with a smile this was the sixth time her daughter was describing Naruto. Haruko Hyuga was a beautiful woman with long dark hair with blue highlights, soft caring lavender eyes, smooth pale skin and was wearing a traditional kimono colored lavender with pink sakura blossoms on the sleeves and the bottom hem, this outfit was tied together with a sky blue obi. She was the envy of every woman in the clan and wanted by all the men. She continued to smile at her daughter.

"Would you like to see him and thank him Hinata-chan?"

"Oh yes mom I would like that a lot, but what should I say?" Hinata replied.

"I think a thank you would suffice." Haruko beamed "Well let's go for lunch then. Go tell your father."

Hinata smiled, got up gave her mom a hug and ran to tell her father they were going to go to lunch.

The Hyuga are known a royalty to the residents of Konoha, being one of first clans to sign on with the Senju and Uchiha clans in the genesis of Konoha and established as pillars of strength since they were given the respect due; So when the current clan head, his wife, his daughter and the head of the cadet branch with his son walk together people notice. All gawkers watched as the five Hyuga entered a common ramen stand and took their seats. Teuchi was surprised to have such distinguished guests.

"So what will you have?" Teuchi asked

"Hm" Hiashi looked at the menu. The food was so rustic and different from his normal food. "I believe I will have the miso with pork and eggs, my wife will have the shoyu with beef and my daughter will take miso with chicken. What would you like Hizashi?"

"My son and I will have the shio ramen with fried chicken and egg."

"Got it." Teuchi replied and turned to ply his trade. Hinata was siting on the stool next to Neji and was playing with her dress. Neji notice Hinata's fidgeting.

"What's wrong Hinata-sama?"

"N-Nothing Neji-nii" Hinata replied nervously. Neji didn't believe her but he let it slide.

"Here you folks go." Teuchi said as he served all five bowls. The Hyuga family started their meals. Each Thought on the flavors in their mouths. This ramen was delicious. It wasn't a 5 star restaurant but the food was outstanding.

"This is good Ichiraku-san" Hiashi complimented. The noodles were good and the broth had many layers on his palate.

"Thanks" Teuchi replied with a smiled

"If it's not too much of a bother Teuchi-san we would like to talk to Naruto-kun." Haruko smiled at Teuchi.

"Oh no problem at all." Teuchi turned and yelled to the back of the restaurant. "Hey Naruto-kun you have some guests!"

"Okay!" the reply came back. Naruto ran into the front of the store. He was wearing his orange bandana Ichiraku apron and in his white working robe. Upon entering the front Naruto saw Hinata and smiled.

"Hey! Hinata-chan how are you!? Did you come here to play?"

"Um Um" Hinata blushed and stuttered and looked up at her mother. Her mother smiled at her and placed a calming hand on her shoulder and nodded. Hinata looked at Naruto

"Thank you again for saving me Naruto-kun. I would like to play with you very much." Haruko smiled at the pair then asked Teuchi.

"is it okay to take him to a park Teuchi-san?"

Teuchi smiled bad and said. "Of course, Naruto go ahead and have some fun with your friend, but be back before dinner."

"Okay tousan." Naruto beamed and ran up the stairs to change.

"Thank you for letting him play with Hinata-chan Ichiraku-san." Hiashi said to Teuchi. "We will return him before too long. We appreciate the meal and I must talk to you about providing the Hyuga clan with some of your noodles. They were most satisfactory."

"Of course, we can set up some deliveries to your compound. Thank you for your patronage Hyuga-sama." Teuchi appreciated the new customer. With Naruto's presence customers were not coming as often even though their ramen had improved with Naruto's ramen palate. Naruto ran back down the stairs dressed in his black shirt and orange pants.

"I'm leaving tousan I will be back later."

"Have fun Naruto-kun, be safe and be respectful." Teuchi responded. The Hyugas turned to leave Naruto quickly grabbed Hinata's hand and said

"Follow me Hinata-chan I know a great place where we can play." The Hyugas followed the pair to their destination.

* * *

**Huzzah chapter 4 done. This was as good a stopping point I could get in the story. We shall see future development of the young pair. I will be adding the rest of the rookie nine, but at a reasonable pace. I mean they are only 3 right now. Not to much more before we go to the next significant points. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NARUTO or any of the characters created by Masashi Kishimoto**

**A/N here is chapter 5 I hope all of you enjoy. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think. And as always I'm looking for a beta**

Chapter 5: The park and present

"I'm going to show you the best place in the village dattebayo." Naruto talked to the Hyugas while holding Hinata's hand. The Hyuga were aware of their surroundings and the three adults started to get agitated. They were heading toward the diplomatic district close to the Kumo embassy. Where was the young boy leading them? The smile on his face was innocent and he was anxious to show them something. They started to approach a grove of old maples. Naruto led the Hyuga family to his favorite park, the one with the kind maple trees. Their leaves had fallen off for the season, but the feeling of warmth and welcome still came from them. Naruto looked back as they crossed into the trees and say physical changes in the Hyuga family.

"You all feel that right dattebayo?" Naruto smiled

"Yes Naruto-kun" Haruko responded to the small boy "What is going on?"

"These are the kind trees that helped me find my fort. They are nice to me, my family, and my friends. Come on Hinata, Neji lets play in the trees how about hide and seek?"

"That seems good Uzumaki-san." Neji replied "Who shall be the first to seek?"

"You can Neji, come on Hinata-chan let's go hide." Naruto smiled dragging Hinata with him as Neji started to count. The adults kept an eye out for danger and talked about what had just happened when they entered the grove.

"So did you feel the change Niisan" Hizashi asked Hiashi

"Yes, I did. It does make sense. You realize where this land is right?" Hizashi shook his head at his brother. "We are on the old property of the Namikaze's. The trees were gifted to them by the first Hokage. They have a semi sense of consciousness and were a favorite place for the yondaime to relax. He told me long ago this is where he had asked the love of his life Kushina Uzumaki to marry him." The trio of adults felt the warm welcome as guests in the grove. Obviously the trees were happy with the company that the Namikaze scion was keeping. The adults continued to watch the three kids playing hide and seek. Neji was having trouble finding the other two. Haruko thought that that was weird and activated her byakugan. Her vision spread to see Naruto and Hinata in a bush close to Neji and as he closed in the pair disappeared and reappeared behind another tree. She sees the pair start to giggle. A smile crept onto Haruko's face and she shook her head.

"Naruto-kun! No jutsu! That is cheating." Haruko yelled to Naruto

Naruto jump out from the tree. "But that's no fun!"

"If Neji can't use his byukugan you can't use your justu either. Hinata you should know better than to cheat." Haruko looked and her daughter as Hinata blushed and place her two index fingers together. Unseen to Haruko Neji also blushed as he let his byakugan recede. He used his eyes when he was failing to catch the pair and their quick disappearing act was driving him nuts so he used his eyes to try and surprise them. The kids changed their games playing ninja, tag, to climbing the trees. The parents watched the joy and fun on their faces, even Neji. After a couple hours Hinata started to get drowsy. Hizashi, Haruko, and Hiashi approached the three.

"Okay kids, it's time to go home" Hiashi stated

"OH" Naruto lamented "We still have some time to play."

"Sorry Naruto-kun it looks like Hinata-chan needs to take a nap." Haruko consoled Naruto.

"But mom I'm not…. Tired" Hinata yawned

"You're not convincing me Hinata-chan." Haruko smiled at her daughter. "Alright let's go."

The Hyugas and Uzumaki started to walk toward Ichiraku ramen and ran into an unexpected person. The Hokage saw them walking and approached the group.

"Good afternoon Hokage-sama." Hizashi greeted as all bowed to the Hokage except Naruto. "What can we do for you?"

"Oh I was looking for young Naruto-kun and Teuchi-kun told me where to find him. Hello Naruto-kun I have to talk to you about a couple of things."

"Okay jiji." Naruto talked to the Hokage

"Well if you can take Naruto-kun home we can part ways." Haruko stated "Hinata-chan, Neji-kun thank Naruto-kun for playing."

"Thanks Naruto-kun/Uzumaki-san" the two kids responded.

"It was a lot of fun we have to play together again." Naruto smiled. The two groups parted ways Naruto waved good bye to the Hyugas and turned to walk with the Hokage. The walk back to Ichiraku ramen was not quiet as Naruto explained all the games he and the Hyuga kids had played the Hokage had a warm smile on his face as he was smoking his pipe. At their destination the Hokage went to his knee to get eye level with Naruto and he spoke

"Naruto-kun I'm glad you made some friends today, but I need to talk to you about your kunai and what you've been doing."

"You mean my jump kunai jiji?" Naruto responded

"Yes Naruto-kun those kunai. They are very special were meant for you." The Hokage explained to Naruto. "They will only work for you and can be a very useful tool, but you should be careful who you let see you use it."

"So it should be a secret?" Naruto questioned

"Yes Naruto-kun you should only let people you trust know of it."

"But why jiji?" Naruto responded

"We live as ninja Naruto-kun and we must protect each other from danger. Your jump kunai whether you know or not can be a very useful tool to help you in the future." The Hokage said sagely. He turned to let Naruto enter the restaurant.

"I'm back tousan." Naruto announced running behind the counter.

"Alright Naruto-kun. Oh hello Hokage-sama to what do we owe the pleasure?" Teuchi asked

"Good evening Teuchi-kun. I just had a talk with Naruto-kun. I could go for some ramen though."

"Sure thing Hokage-sama. What can we get for you?" Teuchi took out a pad of paper and a pencil to take the order.

"Naruto-kun said the miso with pork was the best, so I'll order that." The Hokage smiled warmly and lit his pipe again.

"One miso coming up. Naruto why don't you set up the Hokage's place." Teuchi turned and winked at Ayame to let her know that Naruto would enjoy the opportunity to try and serve the Hokage his ramen. Ayame smiled at her dad's involvement of Naruto in service. Naruto loved to be involved from clearing tables to making broth and noodles. Teuchi poured the ramen into the bowl, handed it to Naruto for him to give it to the Hokage. Naruto smiled and carefully carried the bowl to the counter raised it over his head and placed it in front of the Hokage. Naruto smiled and shouted.

"Enjoy your ramen sir!" turned and smiled up at Teuchi proud at this accomplishment. This had been the first time he served to a customer. All other times were to neesan and tousan; he loved to help his family. The Hokage smiled at the young blonde he was growing so well surrounded by love.

"Thank you Naruto-kun I'm sure I will enjoy it." The Hokage took a bite. The flavor hit his mouth, this ramen was great. "Teuchi-kun I must say you have improved your recipe this is delicious."

"We have Hokage-sama, but I can't take all the credit it was a family effort." Both Ayame and Naruto smiled "It should also be a family effort to clean the dishes." Teuchi continued looking at the two. Both children sighed and walked back to clean some dishes. Teuchi and the Hokage chuckled at the children as they left the front of the restaurant.

* * *

The night was Naruto's favorite time especially with the new routine Ayame had begun with him.

"Please let's read the story again neesan." Naruto said.

"Alright Naruto-kun, this time I will have you read more of the story okay." Ayame hugged Naruto closer. He was getting better at reading and was beginning his writing. She began the story. "The tale of the utterly gutsy ninja. Our hero began his journey on nothing but his guts and his name," Ayame pointed to the word for Naruto to say.

"Naruto!" Naruto shouted in excitement. He love this story the never give up attitude of the hero, how he made his enemies see his greatness and made everyone recognize how to break the curse of the ninja world. The Naruto in the book was what Naruto wanted to be. It was like the author had written a dream and Naruto would become the one to make it real. It was a great coincidence that he had the same name as his hero in the book. He was happy Ayame was helping him read and write and the first book he was going to read by himself was the 'Tale of the utterly gutsy Ninja.' Naruto listened to Ayame tell the story in excitement reading off the words she pointed to when they go. Naruto soaked up everything like a sponge and was expanding his knowledge daily and wanted nothing more to make tousan and neesan proud. Naruto started to doze as the story continued with thoughts of being the Hokage of Ramen who never quit improving his recipe and the entire village recognizes the greatness that was the Ramokage. He smiled as he fell asleep.

* * *

The mighty Raikage A was a man who wore his emotion on his sleeves. A quick temper and a sense of might makes right, he took what he wanted and didn't respect those who didn't fight for what they wanted. The failure of Shiro Raiyama was unacceptable to him. He had sent his head ninja to take a prized doujutsu from the falling leaf. The byakugan would have been an invaluable tool to keep the clans in line. His ninja needed continued improvement. Konoha had had its time in the sun and with the death of the yondaime it was starting to decay. So many useful kekkei genkai to be taken from there and only a feeble old man to stop him. He would have executed Shiro if he hadn't brought the most interesting information back. The yondaime had a son and he had use of the hiraishin. So A just broke Shiro's jaw instead of killing him. If the Hyugas eyes were pearls a hiraishin enabled ninja was an entire gold mine. With time and direction the user could take every kekkei genkai from every elemental village. Konoha had tightened security with the attempted kidnapping and his delegates were forced into house arrest. How to get his hands on that prize of a jutsu. What to do what to do. The Raikage called his secretary.

"Mabui get in here!"

"Yes Raikage-sama how can I be of service?" The light grey haired green eyed kunoichi asked.

"Send Shiro Raiyama that his mission to collect the Hyuga doujutsu is still in progress and he must complete it or die! Also contact our delegate in konoha to set up spies and work toward collecting the young scion of the yellow flash." A though this was his best option the farce of a peace treaty kept his hands tied officially and he couldn't make any direct moves, but the prize was too good to give up on. A could see it a young yellow flash to take everything for him and place it in the pocket of Kumogakure.

"Yes Raikage-sama." Mabui replied. She turned and left to complete her job.

* * *

Jiraya the toad sage was enjoying doing his research in the land of hot water. There were such good research subjects here with all its great hot springs. Women from around the nations came here to relax. Jiraya giggled perversely as more ladies entered the hot spring.

"Yes, yes" he laughed. "This is great for my next novel. It will be better than my last. Heh heh heh." Jiraya continued until a small toad appeared by him and croaked lowly. Jiraya became serious immediately at he tapped the top of the toad who spit out a small scroll. Jiraya read the scroll and his demeanor changed further.

"Damn it sensei." Jiraya cursed. How did this get released his god sons heritage had been compromised. Jiraya packed up all his gear and started to make his way home to konoha.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this sensei!" Jiraya berated the Hokage. "How could information like this get its way to Kumo!"

"Calm down Jiraya-kun. Naruto-kun is safe, but we couldn't stop the head ninja of Kumo from escaping. He was too quick and was able to identify only that Minato had a son." Hiruzen calmly stated.

"How was he able to do that?" Jiraya asked

"Well after the signing of the peace treaty between us and Kumo the head ninja attempted to kidnap the Hyuga heiress. Luckily for us he was stopped by Naruto-kun."

"What!? How did a young boy stop a jounin?" Jiraya responded

"It seems that young Naruto-kun has received the hiraishin from his father as well as his parent's library of justu." The Hokage started to pack his pipe.

"Interesting." Jiraya mused. "I guess I will have to keep a better eye on him. Where is he now?"

"Naruto-kun is now being taken care of by the family at Ichiraku ramen. He is also under the protection of the Hyuga and has my personal ANBU watching him. I'm told he enjoys a book read to him. Written by one of my favorite authors." A sparkle gleamed from the Hokage's eyes

"He's a little young for that, but my writings are nothing but greatness." Jiraya gave a perverted giggle. I should visit him to see that he is safe.

"Feel free Jiraya-kun, but I need you back out there with your spy network. We can't have Iwa getting any ideas." The Hokage responded

"The Raikage wants to capture Minato's heir to use him to his own means. He hasn't sold that information yet."

"Good. We need it not to spread." The Hokage said

"I will use my network to try and curtail any more leaks." Jiraya assured. "Now I'm going to go check out how my godson is doing."

Jiraya left to go to Ichiraku ramen and stopped on the outside. He heard a young lady talking to a young boy. Jiraya jumped up to the window to listen in. The scene unfolded with the young girl reading Jiraya first book. 'How did they get that' he thought he recognized the cover of his first book. It didn't matter. Jiraya smiled and pulled out his gift to his godson. He signed the gift and left it on the front of the restaurant for Naruto to find in the morning and he left in a shunshin.

* * *

Naruto woke up and ran to the restaurant ready to start the day.

"Naruto-kun someone left a present for you." Teuchi announced

"Really!? Dattebayo." Naruto sprinted to Teuchi and took the present that was handed to him. Naruto looked at the tag and tried to read the inscription "To Naruto, my fa.. fa.. What does this say Tousan?"

Teuchi smiled at Narutos attempt at reading "It says 'to Naruto, my favorite fan. From the author."

"It's from Jiraya! How did he know I was a fan of his book!" Naruto began to rip the wrapping paper off of the gift. Naruto looked at a small stuffed rust red toad that was wearing a blue happi vest. Naruto smiled at the stuffed animal hugged it and ran it up to his room. Teuchi smiled at the young boy as he ran up the stairs.

**A/N Thanks for reading. The next chapter will come out with a little time jump. Again leave a review with helpful critiques and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NARUTO or any of the characters created by Masashi Kishimoto**

**A/N here is chapter 6 Not much of a time jump yet I figured I needed more depth and flesh out more development for Naruto and friends. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.**

_"flashback"_

"speech"

'Internal thought'

* * *

Chapter 6 The first day of school

Time anywhere has a way of going fast and milestones come and go. Today was one of those days. Naruto was starting his first day and Pre-Academy. Teuchi was calling him down. Naruto responded

"I'll be right down tousan!" Naruto looked up to his red toad from Jiraiya gave it a hug and said "Wish me luck Gama-kun" He turned and ran down the stairs.

"Alright Naruto-kun it's your first day of pre-academy listen to your instructor and mind your manners. Remember you are representing Ichiraku." Teuchi smiled at Naruto and tied a new present onto Naruto's head.

"What's this tousan?" Naruto asked placing his hand up to his forehead.

"It's a special made bandana for you. Now it has the Ichiraku name on it." Teuchi had ordered the orange bandana and had the Ichiraku name place on it in red. Naruto was now a ball of orange energy that would carry the Ichiraku name around his head. Naruto smiled brightly

"Thanks tousan. I'm ready to go is the order ready?" Naruto looked behind Teuchi to see the pile of ramen noodles stacked like a horde of delicious gold. His mouth watered at the sight. Teuchi notice the hungry look in Naruto's eyes and chuckled.

"Now Naruto this is the Hyuga weekly order. You can't have any unless Haruko-sama lets you, besides you had two bowls for breakfast."

"Okay tousan" Naruto deflated and pulled out a scroll from underneath the counter. Naruto opened the scroll and placed it by the noodles. He then bit his finger and placed the blood

"Seal!" He shouted. The noodles disappeared into the seal on the scroll. Naruto looked at the seal and felt rather proud of his self. It had taken sometime but his calligraphy was finally good enough for him to make his own sealing scrolls. He thought on how he came to this, during one of his talks with the Hokage he questioned him about the scrolls from his fort.

_"Jiji I have some other writings besides Jiraiya-sama's book but they won't open. Could you help me with some of them?" Naruto questioned_

_"Sure Naruto-kun let me see one." Hiruzen puffed on his pipe_

_"Here you go Jiji." Naruto pulled out a scroll gave it to the Hokage. The scroll was not too big on inspection, about a foot in length and six inches in diameter. It was blue and had the title Uzumaki Sealing Techniques Vol I. The seal on the scroll was the standard Uzumaki blood seal, deadly to anyone not of Uzumaki blood. Luckily for Naruto Hiruzen was familiar with the seal and what it took to open it._

_"Alright Naruto-kun to open this you have to do what I say."_

_"Okay Jiji" Naruto looked up at the Hokage_

_"First prick your finger so blood comes out." Naruto complied by pricking his finger with a shuriken the Hokage provided. "Next rub the blood into the seal form this sign and say 'release'" Naruto complied formed the ram seal over the scroll and shouted_

_"Release" The seal on the scroll dissipated and the scroll started to open._

_"Good job Naruto-kun. This is how you release any of those seals, but only those seals if you see something different don't try that opening it could be dangerous."_

_"Thanks Jiji" Naruto smiled. Over the next couple of months Naruto had Neesan help him read the scrolls and work on his calligraphy on how the seals worked. Naruto took to sealing very well and was working on more advanced seals in the Uzumaki scroll. His first was the sealing scroll to help move and deliver supplies in mass for Ichiraku ramen._

Naruto smiled at the scroll as he packed it into his back pouch. He turned to smile at Teuchi

"I'll be back after school."

"Say hi to Hinata-chan for me." Ayame screamed from upstairs. Naruto had a little blush come across his face. Why did Neesan always say that? Hinata was his friend of course he was going to say hi.

"Okay Neesan!" Naruto shouted and again looked at Teuchi "I'll jump back right after school."

"Alright be safe." Teuchi responded to Naruto

"Bye tousan" Naruto disappeared instantly

* * *

The Hyuga compound was firing on all cylinders today. The compound was clean and the cadet branch was patrolling the perimeter. Hizashi had done a splendid job of increasing security and keeping the peace between the cadet and main branches. The elders were not happy at him and his brother's changes to policy. Hizashi was proud of his son Neji and his advancements in the byakugan and was happy that Hiashi had agreed to teach him the main branch style. The elders opposed but when the head of the main and cadet Hyuga want something done it gets done. Hizashi checked his watch; it was time for the weekly delivery and made his way to the compound storage lockers. He opened the door to the storage and looked at the Hiraishin kunai in the center. Hizashi plugged his ears and mentally counted down 'three, two, one'

"Good morning Hizashi-sama! Special delivery dattebayo! Where's Hinata-chan?" Naruto had jumped directly into the compound storage, a special allowance provided by Hiashi for saving his daughter.

"Hinata-SAMA is with her mother and father and Neji getting ready for school." Hizashi emphasized the sama. He liked Naruto, but he needed to show respect if he was ever to succeed in high society. "Where are the noodles?"

"Right here dattebayo" Naruto responded tossing the scroll to Hizashi. This was a nice bonus for doing business with Ichiraku. Ever since Naruto had been working on fuinjustu with every delivery came a new reusable sealing scroll. Hizashi doubted Naruto knew what they were actually worth. Most scrolls were use and lose, but the Uzumaki scrolls allowed multiple use of the scroll. Half of the compounds weapons and supplies were now stored in this free gift. Hizashi inspected the scroll and complimented Naruto,

"This is your best one yet Uzumaki san. It looks like it could have held double the ramen as the last one."

"You see that? Dattebayo you are so smart Hizashi-sama. Yeah I changed it a little and now I can place about 2000 bowls of ramen in it. You can't have enough ramen so I'm trying to pack as much as I can into our scrolls." Naruto placed his hand behind his head and started to scratch.

"Okay please sign the ledger here Uzumaki-san and then you can go greet Hinata-sama" Hizashi produced the store ledger with the amount of ramen added with the receipt of delivery. Naruto signed the ledger took the receipt and ran out to the compound. He turned the corner and saw Hinata and Neji and Hinata's parents.

"Good morning Hinata-chan!" Naruto ran up to her as she started to blush "You look pretty, you ready to go to school?"

"Um- um" Hinata started to mumble

"Naruto-kun you should say hi to everyone not just Hinata-chan" Haruko spoke kindly to Naruto.

"oh sorry Haruko-sama. Good morning everyone." Naruto gave a small bow to Hiashi and Haruko. Stood straight gave Neji a small nod in greeting and turned back to a beet red Hinata.

"Hinata are you okay? Don't be sick on the first day of pre-academy it won't be any fun without you there." Neji was enjoying his cousin's current situation. She always took a while to normalize around Naruto perhaps the 'pretty' comment got her. He laughed mentally and responded for her.

"I'm sure Hinata-sama is fine Naruto-kun and if she could respond she would thank you for the complement and say she is ready to go." Hinata turned even redder if that was possible and played with her fingers in front of herself Neji laughed again.

'Nailed that one' he said mentally

Hinata nodded to Naruto acknowledging that what Neji had just said was what she wanted to say. She had begun to calm down.

"A-a-alright Naruto-kun let's go to school." Hinata finally said

"Okay you three Ko-san will be with you to take you to school." Hiashi spoke "Be careful and make some new friends and have fun." The three children smiled at him then bowed to the Hyuga clan leader and his wife then ran out of the compound with Ko chasing them to keep them in line. Haruko started to walk toward the main branch quarters and turned to look at her husband.

"You know with Hinata-chan going to school we have some time to ourselves Hiashi-kuuun" Haruko said suggestively to Hiashi. She continued to walk to the main quarters swaying her hips provocatively for her husband. Hiashi looked at her and started to put a blush on that would've shamed Hinata and blood started to leave his nose.

"We do have some time my Hime, perhaps Hinata needs a sibling." Haruko laughed at her husband and started to run from him towards their room. Hiashi was chasing right after her. Hizashi seeing the whole exchange just shook his head and laughed. He thought to himself if his wife was alive he would probably be doing the same right now, but someone had to keep this clan running and turned to do his job.

* * *

The Ninja preschool was located near the hospital in Konoha and was the starting point for all ninja hopefuls. Any children with chakra capabilities are entered on the year they would turn 5 and begin training in small ways to begin the path to become ninja of konoha. Neji was already used to the school and ran to go to his friends when they arrived leaving Hinata and Naruto behind. A chunin instructor saw the pair and directed them to a room on the left of the building. Walking up, the two saw lots of other kids their age being dropped off by their parents. Unfortunately for Naruto he felt the cold stares from the adults directed at him. They whispered to their children to ignore the boy in the orange bandana. Hearing this Naruto started to sulk and move away towards a swing in a tree. Hinata, seeing her friend move went with him. They both sat on the wide swing.

"Y-You shouldn't listen to them Naruto-kun if they can't see what a great person you are they don't deserve your friendship." Hinata consoled her friend

"Thanks Hinata-chan it helps that you're my friend, but it would be nice to have some more." Naruto replied thankful for what he had. He looked around and saw a very big red headed man talking to his son. The boy was a little taller than Naruto with spikey brown hair wearing a zip up jacket that was grey on top and dark green on the bottom he had what looked like Uzumaki swirls on his cheeks and looked a little scared. The dad was as big as a mountain, but on his armor was the word 'food'. Hey ramen was food maybe they had something in common. Naruto turned to Hinata and said

"follow me Hinata-chan maybe we can make a friend real soon." He grabbed her hand and started to pull her. She gave out a soft, surprised

"Eep"

* * *

Choza Akimichi was a proud man who loved his wife and son with his whole heart. Today was the first day Choji was going to be by himself and he was a little anxious. He went to one knee as Choji started to talk.

"But dad I don't know any of these kids and what if they make fun of me for my size?"

"Don't worry son, you will find a friend who will like you for the individual you are. When you do be sure to be a good friend to them as well."

"okay dad I will try." Choji responded. Choza looked up to see a pair of children approach. One was a Hyuga in a one of the Hyuga's black fighting jumpsuits wearing a lavender robe over it and the other was a blonde boy wearing a white shirt with a fire emblem and blue shorts wearing an orange bandana that had Ichiraku on it. Choza knew this was the kyubi jinchuriki, he remembered the council meeting after the Hyuga incident the young boy seemed to burst with energy. The jinchuriki went right to his son and spoke.

"Excuse me, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is my friend Hyuga Hinata. Do you like food?"

Choji stood very stiff and responded "What's that supposed to mean?"

Naruto was oblivious to the change in Choji's demeanor and continued.

"Yeah do you like food? I figured someone who had food written on them would like food. Do you like ramen? Ramen is my favorite especially miso with pork."

As Naruto continued to talk Choji looked up at his father who just smiled at him and gave his son a small 'go on' gesture. Choji bucked up and began to respond.

"My name is Akimichi Choji. I do like food, but it's for my family jutsu. The Akimichi use calories for chakra."

"What's your favorite food Choji?" Naruto asked

"I like my mother's cooking the best, but I do like barbeque." Choji responded earnestly and pulled out a bag of chips from his pocket and began to eat. Naruto smiled at the young Akimichi and pulled a scroll out of his pocket.

"How do you feel about ramen?" the scroll Naruto pulled out was size of a pen. He undid the scroll which was just a sheet of paper bit his finger and yelled "release" a bowl of steaming ramen appeared form the scroll. Choza was surprised to see such a small personalized storage scroll and it looked like it still held other things inside it.

"Here try this Choji this is the best ramen in the world" Naruto smiled and handed Choji the bowl with a pair of chop sticks. Choji took the bowl from Naruto and started to eat the noodles. The flavor danced in his mouth it wasn't barbeque but it was very good.

"This is very good Naruto, what flavor is it?" Choji continued to eat the noodles.

"This is the Ichiraku special of the day, Miso noodles with fish cakes and eggs. What do you think?" Naruto excitedly replied. Choji finished the bowl and closed his eyes in thought.

"This is no barbeque, but it is the best ramen I've ever had. You said it was from Ichiraku?" Choji turned toward his father and said "We should eat there sometime dad that was really good." Choza smiled at his son.

"Okay Choji we'll do that. Now go on and play." Choza smiled as the three kids started to run toward the school.

"What do you mean it's no barbeque?" Naruto asked Choji

"Well I like the tang of the grilled meat with the sauce. Now if you could make a barbeque ramen that would be something." Choji replied honestly. Naruto not being one to turn down a challenge smiled at Choji

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to expand our stores menu. Just you wait Choji I'll make ramen your favorite food just like me. Dattebayo." A bright glint entered Choji's eye.

"You do realize the monumental task you have set before you don't you Naruto. My palate is one of my best weapons. I look forward to your attempts." Choji smiled at the new friend

"Oh you better believe it; I never go back on my word that's my ninja code." Naruto smiled at Choji. Hinata started to giggle at the two boys being so serious about which food was the best. Both boys looked over at the giggling girl and blushed. At that time the teacher called all first year pre academy students over to the classroom.

* * *

It was lunch and recess time on their first day. The morning went quick with introductions of the teachers and what was expected of the students. Naruto was proud of himself he knew all the answers to the reading and math that was asked the only problem was that he wasn't called on even though he raised his hand and everything. Well at least he could play with his friends now. All children moved into different groups. Naruto, Hinata, and Choji went to the playground and went to go play ninja with the others. The leader of the group of children scoffed at them.

"Why would we want a loser and a fat kid to play ninja? Only the Hyuga would be worth anything on a team."

"What are you saying dattebayo?!" Naruto responded

"I'm saying get lost loser and take the lead weight with you. If you want to stay Hyuga you can."

"L-Like I would play with jerks like you!" Hinata responded hotly "C-come on Naruto-kun, Choji let's go do something else." A dark haired boy with hair like a pineapple in the crowd raised his eyebrow at the exchange.

'How un-Hyuga' like he thought

"You're right Hinata-chan, Let's go Choji." Naruto responded sticking his tongue out at the bully. Choji smiled at his new friends and they all left toward a different part of the school ground. As the three left another left the group and was going toward where the three went.

"Hey Shikamaru, where are you going you are good at playing ninja." The bully said to the boy leaving.

"It's troublesome playing with the likes of you. I don't want to be associated with jerks they make me work too hard." Shikamaru left to go see what the three were going to go play. Shikamaru turned the corner to see the three playing Ninja jump rope. The object of Ninja jump rope was to jump and do the twelve ninja hand signs. The larger boy was going through his signs and stopped on the tiger seal being caught on the rope.

"Good job Choji that the farthest you've gotten so far." Naruto congratulated Choji

"Yeah, but you and Hinata are better at it than me." Choji lamented

"Don't worry Choji this is about fun not who is the best." Hinata responded helpfully. Shikamaru was smiling at the exchange. These were the people who were worth his time. He walked towards the group.

"Have room for one more?" Naruto turned to the new arrival and smiled

"Sure we do what's your name?"

"My name is Nara Shikamaru, Who are you guys?" Shikamaru responded holding out his hand. Naruto shook Shikamaru's hand

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto these are my friends Hyuga Hinata and Akimichi Choji." Naruto beamed at the new kid. Naruto's smile changed to one of mischief "Hey would you guys like to go to someplace fun?"

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru looked at Naruto sideways.

"This; Here everyone hold hands" Naruto responded. When everyone was holding hands Naruto pulled out one of his kunai and threw it on the ground. The next second Shikamaru and Choji were surrounded by trees and had a great sense of contentment.

"What is this place Naruto?" Choji asked. Hinata turned and smiled at Naruto she knew this place very well.

"This is my favorite spot in town. These are my tree friends. Doesn't it feel nice here?" Naruto responded

"Yes it does Naruto. How did we get here?" Shikamaru inquired curious that they were now so far away from the school, though looking at clouds in this relaxing forest would be a well spent afternoon.

"Oh that was just my 'jump kunai' it lets me go from one place to the next instantly. Isn't it cool?" Naruto bragged.

"Yeah seems troublesome if you ask me, but getting away quick would be nice." Shikamaru drawled on laying down in the shade to look at clouds. Choji gave the new kid a wondering look, shrugged and laid next to him eating some chips and began cloud watching. Hinata and Naruto joined the two and the four started to list off what they were seeing. Hinata was enjoying comforting of her new friends when her sense of time kicked in. She sat up and said

"Naruto we should get back to school, we don't want to get in trouble on the first day."

"Yeah your right Hinata-chan. Alright Choji, Shikamaru let's get back." Naruto sighed. The group held hands again and in a flash were back in the schoolyard. All let out a sigh and went to take seats next to each other to close out the day. When school let out the four said their goodbyes with a promise to play the next day. Naruto waved bye to his new friends and a brilliant smile came across his face what a great day. Naruto then flashed back to Ichiraku. Teuchi smiled at Naruto and asked.

"So how was your first day Naruto-kun?"

"Great tousan! Dattebayo. I made two new friends Choji and Shikamaru; they want to play again tomorrow." Naruto's smile was worth a million ryo he was so happy. "Now tousan, we need to work on a new ramen."

"Oh really" Teuchi said. During this time Ayame came from the front of the store.

"What are you two talking about back here?" She asked

"Nothing much Naruto had a good first day. He also says we need a new ramen." Teuchi responded

"Is that so Naruto-kun, what kind of new ramen?" Ayame turned toward her little brother

"Neesan it is going to be great! What do you know about Barbeque?" Naruto smiled

* * *

**There is Chapter 6 please review and let me know what is good or bad, but no flames be contructive. Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NARUTO or any of the characters created by Masashi Kishimoto**

**A/N Chapter 7 is up a couple of milestones are met. 100+ followers thank you all for following or favoriting with this chapter crossing 20k words. Thanks to Rose Tiger and Sailor moon1996 for adding me to their communities. Another shout out to TheRazgrizDragon for offering to beta. This chapter was not betad, but following will be to improve quality and review and let me know what you think. I would like to get over 50 total reviews. And away we go.**

Chapter 7 Birth and Death

It was mid-December and Naruto was searching in his fort for something; for what he didn't know, but it had to be special. Hinata's birthday was coming up and he had to give her a great present. She gave him a great present for his birthday, a professional fuinjutsu calligraphy set with brushes ranging from wide to very fine. Naruto got the most out of her gift, his sealing was improving remarkably. He had passed through to the 3rd volume of the Uzumaki fuinjustu: defensive seals and clothing augmentation. He had an array of storage, explosive, and alarm seals all improving with his natural understanding of the sealing formulas. The Uzumaki fuinjutsu masters had left the concepts of theory and use of seals from their genesis to modes of changing and adjusting them. Teuchi tousan enjoyed the bell seal he had at the opening of Ichiraku. He had it set to a fun tune Amaye-nee chose and even they could change that. Naruto sighed mentally at that. The adjustment of seals to be used without blood or chakra was hard. Not as hard as perfecting Choji's Barbeque ramen, that was still being worked on and he was close on that he could feel it. Now, back to the matter at hand, a gift for Hinata. He dug through the library in his fort, but would a scroll be a good present? He continued his search, he had already given her a jump kunai; there must be something here he hasn't seen yet. He started to look around the desk and noticed an Uzumaki symbol on the underside of the desk. Naruto bit his finger touched his blood to it and applied his chakra. The seal popped and an oak box the size of a dictionary came out of it. 'This looks promising' he thought. Naruto opened the box and he knew he had found the gift he was looking for. The first thing he saw was a gorgeous pearl necklace. There were 5 pearls on a golden band. At the center was an inch in diameter white pearl with a red Uzumaki swirl on it, balanced on each side with two half inch pearls gold then black.

Naruto didn't know that this was an heirloom of the Uzumaki clan to be worn by the matriarch of the clan. It had been passed from Mito to his Mother, saved from the destruction of Uzushiogakure. The necklace was priceless and had a storied history in the Uzumaki clan. Known for their seals, the Uzumaki second best export was their exquisite pearls. Many daimyo had Uzumaki pearls around their wives necks. A good set of Uzumaki pearls cost more than what an elite jonin made in a year. Naruto would know this if he had read 'The history of Uzushiogakure' that was on one of his library shelves. All the oblivious young blonde could think of was 'Score dattebayo! This is perfect for her birthday.' Looking through the box he saw 5 matching pairs of earrings with colored pearls black, white, gold, and pink, and purple there were also two jeweled hairpins, a golden mother of pearl tiara and a scroll entitled 'Seals of Mito Senju.' 'Double score more seals' Naruto thought and put it up in the library for future reading. Mission accomplished Naruto took the necklace and the gold pearl earrings. Then he flashed back to Ichiraku. Naruto smiled at Teuchi and Ayame as his family worked in the restaurant.

"Ayame-nee I have a present for you. Dattebayo" Naruto announced.

"Really Naruto-kun, that is so nice. What is it?" Ayame smiled at her little brother. His seals were a great help to the store and many ninja were now ordering ramen for the bonus storage seal. The family was still oblivious to the quality of the seals Naruto was creating and that they could sell them at a much higher price. The ramen was still so good, that many would buy the ramen and eat in the restaurant. Civilians still stayed away since the seals required chakra and Naruto was a pariah.

Ayame focused back on her brother as he brought from behind his back the most beautiful golden pearl earrings she had ever seen.

"Naruto-kun they're beautiful how did you get them?" Ayame took the earrings and got a closer look. They were perfectly circular and must have cost a fortune.

"I found them in my fort Ayame-nee. Do you like them?" Naruto smiled and rubbed his hand behind his head.

"Of course I do Naruto-kun. Thank you." Ayame bent down and gave Naruto a huge hug.

"Alright you two we have customers waiting." Teuchi called to his kids

"Yes tousan we will be there soon. Ayame-nee do you have a good box and wrapping paper?" Naruto asked his older sister.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled and handed Hinata a crudely wrapped gift. "I hope you like it Hinata-chan, I found it in my fort and wrapped it myself dattebayo."

"T-thank you Naruto-kun" Hinata began to open the wrapping. Hinata's mother Haruko smiled down at the two. She enjoyed the joy that the little blonde boy brought her daughter. It took a lot to keep up with him, but he was kind and brought life to the compound. He was even beginning to crack Neji's cold exterior with new pranks and fun spars that mostly ended with Naruto partially paralyzed and laughing at the look on Neji's face. Haruko's attention shifted back to her daughter opening the box that was wrapped. 'What did Naruto-kun get Hinata-chan' she thought 'probably a new ramen concoction or small seal.' The box opened to reveal the exquisite Uzumaki pearl necklace. All looking at the gift took a gasp in surprise. The necklace was beautiful and with the size of the Uzumaki pearls it was at least work a quarter of the Hyuga compound and Naruto had just given it away as a gift. Haruko knew what the necklace was and had only seen Kushina Uzumaki wear them during very formal festivities and balls.

"W-wow Naruto-kun they are beautiful. Are you sure you want to give this to me?" Hinata asked

"Why? Do you not like it dattebayo?" Naruto questioned. Hinata quickly responded

"N-no Naruto-kun I love them, but why are you giving me such an expensive gift?" Hinata did not know the history of the necklace, but knew it was worth at least 100 Ichiraku ramen stands with just the central pearl. The Ichiraku family could use that money for something better than a gift for her.

"Is it expensive?" Naruto questioned "I found it and it seemed an equal gift for what you gave me for my birthday. So if you love them they are yours Hinata-chan." Naruto happily told his friend. Hinata blushed a little and stuttered

"T-thank you again Naruto-kun." Haruko smiled kneeled down and put the pearl necklace around her daughter's neck. She stood up and spoke to Naruto.

"Thanks for the gift Naruto-kun I know Hinata-chan does love it and will wear it on special occasions." Naruto smiled at Haruko then back to Hinata.

"You're welcome Hinata-chan. Let's go have some of your cinnamon bun cake." Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and ran toward the dining area and all adults started to laugh. Hinata and Naruto were sitting down and enjoying her birthday cake and ice cream when Naruto asked her a question that had been on his mind.

"Um Hinata-chan is your mom getting fat?" Hinata giggled at Naruto's question

"No Naruto-kun. Kaasan is having a baby."

"Really?" Naruto responded

"Yes Naruto-kun, in a couple months I'm going to be a Neesan to my baby sister" Hinata responded happily and ate a bite of cake.

"That's awesome Hinata-chan. You'll be a great Neesan." Naruto stopped for a moment looked down in thought, then back up to Hinata. "How do you know you're having a little sister Hinata-chan?"

Hinata responded happily "Well Naruto-kun Kaasan went to the clan doctor and she was able to tell it was going to be a girl." Naruto nodded at the answer.

"That makes sense." He then looked down in thought again and looked up sheepishly "Do you think I could be a Niisan for your sister as well?" Hinata smiled at her friend brightly

"Of course Naruto-kun we can help take care of her together." Naruto smiled at his friend with a sparkle in his eye.

"It is going to be great to be a Niisan." Naruto started to eat his cake then looked up to Hinata. "I'm going to have to find here a great present too." Hinata nodded and the two began to eat their cake again. Hiashi and Haruko smiled in the background and turned to talk to the other adults that were visiting the compound.

* * *

March 28th

The night before the village of Konohagakure had welcomed into it midst a most welcome package. Hanabi Hyuga was born late in the evening of the 27th. Both the baby and mother were doing fine and Naruto was on his way to the hospital to say hi to his best friend and his adoptive little sister. Naruto smiled and looked into his arms. He was carrying his gift to Hanabi it was a light pink blanket that he made himself. He entered the hospital and asked which room the Hyugas were in and was directed to the maternity ward.

"Good morning Hiashi-sama, Haruko-sama, Hinata-chan, and Hanabi-chan." Naruto said happily. The Hyuga family was standing around Haruko holding the small Hanabi in her arms wrapped in white blanket. All three Hyugas looked up and smiled at the young Uzumaki.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" Haruko spoke from the bed. "Why don't you come and take look at Hanabi-chan." Naruto jump toward the bed and got a close look at the newly arrived bundle and smiled.

"Hello, Hanabi-chan. I'm Naruto-nii your new big brother." Naruto looked up at Hiashi. "She has you hair and eye color Hiashi-sama."

"She does Naruto-kun." Hiashi smiled "Is that a present for Hanabi that you are carrying?" Naruto looked at the pink blanket he was carrying and backed away from the bed and smiled even bigger.

"Yes it is Hiashi-sama. I thought hard about what to get, but with Hinata-chan's help I was able to make this." He held up the blanket. Haruko saw the pink blanket and smiled.

"That is very pretty Naruto, thank you." Naruto shook his head and said.

"That's not the best part." He handed the blanket to Haruko "Touch right here." He pointed to a corner on the blanket with the kanji for color. "And think of any color and pattern and apply some chakra." Haruko placed her right index finger on the corner and thought of a pattern of fireworks with a rainbow of exploding color. She then put a little chakra into her finger and the blanket instantly changed into the exact color and pattern that she thought. Haruko was extremely surprised there was no type of cloth like this before. Henges were common, but not a cloth that henged without hand seals and changed to the pattern the person just thought. The blanket also maintained the henge by itself without a chakra source.

"That's not all if you look on this edge I have put in four storage seals. They are my newest seals each can hold 10 cubic feet and open with just a touch of your finger." Naruto took Haruko's hand and place her finger on one of the inch sized seals on the hem of the blanket. A light puff of smoke and a stack of diapers, wipes, and baby powder appeared. Naruto smiled

"Ayame-nee said that this stuff would be helpful and that the more stuff you could seal in there the better. I was also able to put a seal that keeps the blanket warm or cool depending on what the weather is like outside dattebayo. Then I put another seal on it that makes it fireproof and explosion proof. It will harden to protect the wearer when there is an explosion or quick object that hits it." Naruto continued to explain the abilities of the blanket. Hiashi eyes widened at the complexity of what was in the blanket. Naruto had made it for a baby, but it would become an effective tool in the hands of a Jonin. It could camouflage you on a whim, protect you, and store enough material to supply an entire camp for a week.

"Thank you again for the gift Uzumaki-san. It must have been difficult to create." Hiashi spoke factually

"It was Hiashi-sama. I studied the new chapter for defense and augmentation seals. It still took me two whole months to create it, but if I'm to be a good Niisan I need to make sure Hanabi-chan is safe. The stitch seals took a while, but they will stay with the blanket forever. It was also hard to have the blood seal formula work off of skin cells." Naruto had made the seals only work for himself, Hinata's parents and, passed through their DNA, Hinata and Hanabi. The blanket was a masterpiece of sealing and was given to protect Naruto's best friend's sister. Naruto said his goodbyes and went back to Ichiraku to help Ayame and Teuchi. Naruto was shining on his walk back this was one of the best days he had ever had. A new precious person and new mastery of seals; he was going to begin augmenting his own clothes when he got back to Ichiraku.

* * *

Haruko had died last week and a cold autumn rain was falling during her funeral. A light had passed from Konohagakure and a clan was in mourning. Haruko's health had deteriorated after the birth of Hanabi. Her death was caused by a rare medical jutsu resistant cancer that attacked her body in a short amount of time. No one could do anything to stop it. It was so aggressive that the clan doctor missed the window that they could have removed the tumor. She kept a strong face during her last days and tried to help those closest to her. One day she collapsed in her garden, was taken to the hospital and died shortly after. Hiashi's wife, his spring, had gone and he was becoming distant and hard. Hinata was hit just as hard if not worse and was starting to withdrawal, but she had a true friend that arrived to help her back to happiness.

Naruto was sad with the passing of Haruko. She was as close to a mother that Naruto had and her leaving did hurt and he could only imagine how it had affected his friend. So he made his way to the Hyuga compound to talk to Hinata. He had been turned away by the guards to allow the family time to grieve privately for the Hyuga customary week long of mourning. He was bringing Hinata her favorite food to cheer her up, cinnamon buns! They were Hinata's ramen and ramen always cheered him up. He walked to her room and knocked on her door then slowly entered her room. Hinata was crying softly on her bed. Naruto approached her and placed his hand on her back.

"Hey Hinata-chan, I brought you some cinnamon buns. Let's go eat them out in your mom's garden." Naruto spoke softly. Hinata wiped her eyes and nodded and followed Naruto to the Hyuga compound garden. The pair sat down on a bench opposite Haruko's favorite spot in the garden. Naruto broke off a roll and handed it to Hinata. Hinata held the roll in her hand and began to cry again. The roll fell from her hand as she turned to hug Naruto and cry into his shoulder.

"I-I-I miss my mom s-s-so much Naruto-kun. It hurts so much I can't stand it" Hinata lamented. Naruto wrapped his arms around his friend and hugged her back.

"I miss her too Hinata-chan. Your mom was kind, beautiful, and loving." Hinata's crying increased remembering. "And it does hurt now that she is gone. But look around Hinata-chan at the life your mother left you." Hinata's cries died down and she looked up at Naruto's bright blue eyes which had some tears forming in them. "I mean look at her garden it's still full of life and blooming like she is saying she is still here. Can't you feel her around Hinata-chan? Like the kind trees in our park, it's like she may be gone but she is still here." A warm breeze picked up in the garden and blew lightly across the two. It carried the smell of lavender and rose to the pair, the smell of Haruko. Both closed their eyes and let the pain of Haruko's passing go with the knowledge that she had left a legacy of love and kindness. Leaning into one another both cried. Each let their combine pain flow out. Having someone helping carry your pain helps you heal quicker. They felt closer as friend and both felt maybe something more.

Hiashi had watched the entire exchange and the normally stoic Hiashi's eyes began to tear up. The same breeze blew around Hiashi. He felt the warmth of his wife again touching her soft lips against his cheek kissing his tears. Hizashi approached his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. Hiashi turn to look at his brother. Hizashi spoke

"Take care of your family Hiashi. I will take care of the clan while you get better. I remember when I lost my wife. You need more time to mourn. The loss of Haruko is being felt throughout the clan. Enjoy your daughters and be around the family Haruko has given you. I am here for you. The same as Naruto-kun is here for Hinata-chan." Hiashi smiled at his brother.

"Thank you, brother. I do need to mourn further and having your help with the clan will help immensely." Hiashi sighed wiping his tears from his eyes. "I don't know what would've happened if you weren't here supporting me." Hiashi turned and entered the garden to join Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto was digging through his forts library. While true that death was a part of life Naruto was worried about being left alone again. If something happened to Neesan and Tousan he would be all by himself and isolated again. Hinata's tears had Naruto fearing what would happen to him if he had lost his family. He was glad Hinata-chan had her father, sister, uncle, cousin, and the entirety of a clan to watch for her if something was to happen. Naruto had just two who were his family. Naruto had not developed a maturity about family yet not knowing that they Hyuga would care for him like their own if something happened to Teuchi or Ayame, but his fear of being alone was pushing him to find an answer.

Naruto found a scroll that had not been opened yet marked as 'Nidaime jutsu.' He unsealed the scroll and began to read. Most of the beginning jutsus' were water based and required great control of the water element. These were not what he needed, he continued to search. Next was a more basic seal for his 'jump kunai' it was read as 'Hiraishin no jutsu.'

'Huh' Naruto thought. 'So that's was it's called 'Hiraishin.' This seal is a little slower looking then the one I'm using but seeing where it starts will let me adjust the seal to make more kunai.' Naruto jotted down the formula on a separate scroll and came to the last jutsu on the list. It was marked as 'Edo Tensei.' As Naruto read the scroll his hopes rose. The scroll stated what the jutsu would do. It read

'Edo Tensei the resurrection jutsu. I have created this jutsu to bring back my loving wife Sora. Her death and the death of my brother have caused me great pain and I wish to end my suffering. While trying to make this jutsu work I went through many Uzumaki spirit seals. None of them were permanent and required and unknown toll to the shinigami. Edo Tensei jutsu has also lead me to a dead end. I can bring a person back with a little of their body and another person's life. I cannot make myself go through with it. Sora would never forgive me bringing her back if it meant another's life. This shall forever be marked as a forbidden jutsu, but the Hokage in me just can't burn such a useful jutsu. This could be used to bring back our best warriors to fight our battles. I have lost so many shinobi in this war. Maybe one more life to end it all would be worth it, but what my son Koichi used. I can't lose my only son to this war. Sometimes desperate times call for desperate measures. A criminal or prisoner could be used, but would kami forgive me?' After the narrative was a complex jutsu to raise the dead.

Naruto looked at the answer he was given. Would it be okay sacrificing some criminal or nobody for Haruko? Would it be right? Tears began falling from Naruto's eyes and he shouted.

"No! Dattebayo. Anyone worth bringing back wouldn't sacrifice another in their place!" Naruto threw the scroll on the ground. What a horrible jutsu, offering salvation and damnation all at once. As the scroll hit the ground he saw the words 'Uzumaki spirit seals' on the page again. 'Wait' he thought 'Maybe there is something in the Uzumaki sealing books that will have something. Naruto had gone through all chapters of his Uzumaki sealing. Things past the fourth volume were diving into forbidden techniques.

It was there he found what he was looking for; The Uzumaki spirit seals. As Naruto read on the book became increasingly dark. The first seal was more of a story of how the first Uzumaki clan member had defeated the shinigami to bring back the dead. The founder of the Uzumaki clan having defeated death was not able to defeat it for himself and was going to pass into death, but before he left he left to his children different powers. To one his will, to another his jutsu, and to his last born child who was sick and small he left his seals and his life. So respected was this man that the shinigami granted longer life and the power to bring back souls to the last child for the acceptance of the first Uzumaki's entrance into the underworld and the removal of the jutsu that brought back the dead. The first two children were not spoken of again, but the youngest weakest child established the Uzumaki clan in the land of whirlpools.

Naruto baulked, there had been a jutsu to bring back the dead but it had been lost in a deal to gift his clan with longer life. Sighing Naruto continued to read through the forbidden seals of his elders. He came at last to the shinigami sealing masks. The seals on the masks were created by older generations of Uzumaki made with the bones of dead clan members and the soul of the one making the mask. One in total was created with the cost of nine lives made of elder Uzumaki seal masters. The mask gave the wearer the ability to call the shinigami from the underworld and call souls back. Reading it Naruto knew it would take some time to complete. The cost to use the mask was the wearer lost some to all of their life most attempts ended in death. Not many used this jutsu; its cost was so high the risk had to be worth it. It was mostly used to bring back the strongest shinobi souls to gain insight on their jutsus' to be made into sealing techniques. The access given to the Uzumakis' by use of all souls made their seals expand and flourish. All avenues opened and the Uzumaki seals were the envy of the elemental nations. Naruto smiled, he may not have found a way to bring Haruko back to life, but he could bring her back for a short time. Naruto stored the book back on the shelf and flashed back Ichiraku.

The following day Naruto took a field trip to the grounds of his forefathers. The Uzumaki grounds on konoha were in a horrible state of repair. The buildings were falling apart and the grounds were overrun with weeds and overgrowth. Naruto entered the Uzumaki shrine and saw a wall of 36 masks above a never ending black flame. Only one mask was the correct one all others would kill the wearer. Naruto looked through all his Uzumaki books on the masks origins and found the mask he needed. The mask had a sinister look with black fangs and silver hair. The warnings of the flames were given to him as well the black flames never went out and destroyed whatever it touched. Only the most advanced Uzumaki seals kept the flames in check. Naruto pulled out two of his Hiraishin kunai and threw one on the floor of the shrine and then threw the other against the wall next to the mask he wanted. Naruto took a breath and as quickly as he could he flashed to the kunai on the wall grabbed the mask and flashed back to the kunai on the ground with his prize in his hand. Naruto looked at the mask and felt a chill go down his spine. He had more sealing techniques to learn before he could attempt a soul retrieval. He pocketed the mask and exited the shrine.

Naruto looked around one last time. It was sad that his family land was in such a sad state. Naruto made a promise to himself before he left. 'I'm going to return this land to its former glory one day.' Then Naruto flashed to his fort.

* * *

**A/N Chapter 7 completed. I will be trying to post weekly and get to 50k words. My chapters are expanding and I am going to try to up my average to 5-7k per chapter. I will be with family for the holidays and will not post during that time. Again review let me know what you like or not, again constructive not just a flame.**


End file.
